


Door Post

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Griffin will never stop being Cara's protective brother.





	Door Post

Griffin hated to watch his sister fall further and further into a pit without being able to offer her assistance, without being able to save her.  
  
He watched through the glass, ready to jump in when necessary, as David fired accusations at her while she stood her ground.  
  
His sister had been let down repeatedly, romance and motherhood evaded her; none of it was reliable. The last thing she needed was to be brought down another level – brought down to Hayward’s level.   
  
No one had to understand his sister’s actions, but he would make damn sure they respected her decisions.


End file.
